Descente en enfer
by abyssealice
Summary: Draco est prisonnier dans une cellule de Voldemort et sombre lentement dans les ténèbres.


**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire j'utilise juste les merveilleux personnages de J.K Rowling

**Titre :** Lettre à mon amour

**Auteur :** Abyssealice

**Genre :** Romance

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire comporte des relations entre hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas cela, que vous en avez horreur, passez votre chemin, votre place n'est pas ici. Homophobe, vous êtes prévenus!

**Couple:** Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Je suis de retour et cette fois-ci je vous promets un OS plus long que le dernier que j'ai fait. Sur ce bonne lecture à vous.

**Descente en enfer**

Noir. Tu ne vois que du noir. Une panique sans nom s'empare de toi. Tu as peur du noir, pauvre petite chose ! Depuis son départ tu ne cesses de t'enfoncer. Lentement tu sombres dans les ténèbres qui envahissent ton cœur. Au fond tu n'es qu'un homme avec tes peurs et tes faiblesses. Plus les jours passent et plus l'atmosphère glaciale de ce cachot s'insinue dans ton cœur. La haine à laquelle tu te raccroches pour ne pas sombrer ne sera bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir. Tu es si pathétique au fond. L'homme que tu déteste le plus est le seul qui te maintienne désormais en vie, tu n'es plus rien. Juste l'ombre de toi-même, à peine plus insignifiant qu'un elfe de maison. Tu regrettes d'avoir été ce que tu étais. Si seulement tu n'avais pas joué au plus fort, si tu avais eu le courage de briser ton masque plus tôt. Aujourd'hui tu aurais eu des amis pour t'aider, te sauver. Et pourtant tu es seul, dans cette prison à l'air glaciale qui ronge le reste de ta misérable fierté. Toi qui autrefois avais été si fière de ta chevelure blonde regardes maintenant ce qu'elle est devenue. Se rapprochant plus de la couleur de la boue que du magnifique blond d'antan. Il faut l'avouer tu ressembles à une loque, une pathétique loque. Les rares personnes que tu vois passer ne sont là que pour t'humilier davantage, toi le mangemort traître à ton sang. Tu souris amèrement, repensant à l'époque de Poudlard. Cette haine que tu vouais au survivant n'était due qu'à de la jalousie. Tu l'enviais lui qui avait tout pour lui et que tout le monde aimait. La seule personne qui t'avait aimé se résumer à ta chère mère, la douce Narcissa Malfoy. Cette tu l'avais aimé de tout ton cœur autant qu'il était possible d'aimer. Sa mort t'avait détruit et était la cause de ta présence ici. Les cris de douleurs de ta mère avaient fait s'enfuir la peur que tu avais à l'encontre de Voldemort. Tu t'étais rebellé outrepassant les règles de ton père. Tu ne voulais pas perdre la seule femme que tu n'aies jamais aimée. Tu avais vu la douleur dans ses yeux te supplier de ne rien faire, mais tu n'avais pas pu. Ce fut sans doute la seule chose courageuse que tu fis dans ta vie. Tu aurais été prêt à mourir pour elle. Tu avais été pitoyablement réduit en esclavage par le Lord après tout tu n'étais pas de son niveau. Tout sang-pur que tu sois personne ne pouvait égaler la puissance de Voldemort à part, bien sûr, Potter. Une larme perla au coin de tes yeux seuls signe de ta détresse. Ton masque c'était brisé sous les doloris de ton père. Lui que tu croyais t'aimer été entièrement dévoué à Voldemort et la mort de son fils ne l'émouvait en rien. Ton rire s'éleva dans la pièce faisant soupirer le gardien de ta prison. Tu riais de ta misère, de ton impuissance. Tu n'avais pu protéger la seule chose qui comptait pour toi. Elle était le dernier rempart entre toi et les ténèbres. Sans elle tu avais sombré, lentement retardant l'inévitable souffrance. Tu avais toujours cette haine féroce contre Potter, mais elle diminuait de jour en jour se transformant en regrets. Tu regrettes ces années de dédain et de haine. Tu l'enviais, lui qui avait le pouvoir de protéger les gens à qui il tenait. Toi tu n'étais qu'un lâche qui se cachait derrière un masque d'arrogance et de puissance. Au fond tu n'étais pas grand-chose. La souffrance dans ton cœur te fit te rouler en boule contre le mur. Tu fuyais retardant chaque jour l'inévitable. Bientôt tu sombrerais dans la folie comme tant d'autres avant toi. Un sourire ironique fendit tes lèvres craquelaient par le froid et le manque d'eau. Le bel homme que tu étais avait disparu au fin fond de cette prison. Il ne restait plus rien de celui que tu étais avant. Fini le beau blond au air de prince. Le gel que tu avais l'habitude de mettre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir disparu dans les brumes de ton passé. Te rappeler ses souvenirs te fit pleurer, des larmes amères au goût de sang. Du sang que tu avais versé pour protéger ta mère, pour te protéger toi. Tu avais toujours été un lâche et rien ne pouvait prouver le contraire. Baissant la tête devant le Lord comme le ferait un elfe de maison, exécutant les pires tâches juste pour son bon plaisir. Tes années de soumission te reviennent en mémoire provoquant de nouveau sanglots. Tu es pathétique, tu l'as toujours été. Rien ne changeras ça pas même tes regrets aussi fort soit-il. Tu voudrais être fort, mais sans rien à protéger à quoi t'aurais servi cette force. A rien sans doute ou peut-être à te détruire encore plus. Tu soupiras frottant tes mains pour te réchauffer. Le froid de la pièce te faisait grelotter achevant de te rendre encore plus misérable. Tu fermas les yeux dans l'espoir de sombrer dans l'oubli du sommeil.

Le bruit d'une explosion te tira de ton sommeil. Un cri plaintif s'éleva de ta gorge, l'oubli que t'avais procuré ton sommeil t'avais été bénéfique retardant ta chute dans les ténèbres. L'odeur âcre du feu te fit froncer les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Le cri de douleur de ton gardien t'affola. Quelque chose se passait et faible comme tu étais tu pouvais à peine tenir debout. Tant bien que mal tu essayas de te lever, mais tes jambes tremblantes protestèrent te laissant vulnérable. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une chevelure de jais reconnaissable entre mille.

« Potter ? »

Le survivant hocha la tête te détaillant. Tu te sentais misérable sous ce regard vert émeraude. Une main te saisit, te levant brusquement. Tu poussas un petit cri plaintif sous l'étreinte soudaine. Sans vraiment comprendre la réaction de Potter tu te laissas quand même aller sous cette étreinte revigorante. La chaleur humaine de son corps te faisait plus de bien que tu ne voulais le reconnaitre.

« Draco… »

Les lèvres fraîches du survivant sur les tiennes te laissèrent sans voix. Pourquoi Harry t'avait-il embrasser ?

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, je t'aime Draco seulement j'ai était trop bête pour le constater avant ! »

Surpris tu ne dis rien profitant de la sensation de ces lèvres douces sur les tiennes.

« Je crois que je t'aime aussi… »

Les ténèbres qui t'accompagnaient depuis toujours venaient de s'envoler ne laissant qu'un profond soulagement mêlé à quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable. Une touche d'amour !


End file.
